


Loptr

by Memepotter952504



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, One Shot, Truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki avait conscience de ses origines et il était seul face à cette vérité, Thor était à Midgard, Odin en sommeil avec la reine à son chevet. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, après de longues réflexions, il décida de partir pour Jotunheim avoir des explications. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver une famille en chemin.
Kudos: 6





	Loptr

Loki se tenait debout devant son reflet dans ses appartements. Thor venait d'être puni, exilé sur Midgard, Odin venait de tomber dans le grand sommeil. Et lui… il venait d'apprendre la vérité sur lui, un peu plus d'un millénaire après sa naissance. Il connaissait enfin la vérité sur ses origines, sa différence.

Il était un Jotunn. Et pas n'importe lequel, le fils ainé de Laufey. Odin lui avait caché cela durant toutes ces années. La reine Frigg avait dit que c'était pour qu'il ne se sente pas différent des autres. Hélas c'était un échec car rien que sa magie le rendait totalement différent, le mettant à part des autres Ases. Il était un magicien et ils étaient des guerriers. Les choses étaient faites ainsi.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait, c'était encore pire. Tous les Ases étaient élevés dans la peur et la crainte des Jotunns. Ces derniers étaient considérés comme des monstres assoiffés de sang et n'ayant pas le moindre sentiment. Toutefois, se connaissant lui-même, se sachant hyper-émotif même s'il le cachait à autrui, Loki commençait à douter de cette affirmation. Les Jotunns devaient certainement éprouver des sentiments.

Voulant connaitre la vérité sur lui, sur son passé, savoir pourquoi il avait été élevé à Asgard et non sur sa planète natale, Loki laissa Gungnir sur le trône vacant et partit pour le royaume de glace. Il laissait le royaume d'Asgard sans protection et sans souverain. Mais il n'était pas de ce royaume. Et si par malheur quelqu'un découvrait ses origines, il ne ferait pas de vieux os à cet endroit. Il aimait peut-être les situations périlleuses mais celle-là, il préférait l'éviter à tout prix.

Il marcha sur les routes, dissimulé aux yeux d'Heimdall, d'abord dans les bas quartiers d'Asgard, dans la campagne, puis enfin, sur les chemin d'Yggdrasil menant à Jotunheim. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le Bifrost.

Bien vite, il arriva sur les plaines gelées en face des portes d'Utgard. Il se sentit bien vite observé et même, à un moment, traqué. Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours sa forme ase. Il ne l'avait pas changée. Il voulait d'abord avoir les propos du roi avant de prendre une décision.

Il fut intercepté par deux gardes de grande taille. Il ne les craignit pas toutefois. Là où les guerriers avaient leur force et leur habilité au combat, lui avait sa ruse et sa magie pour se défendre et riposter. Il ne fit rien toutefois. Il ne fit que parler calmement, demandant à parler au roi du Jotunheim.

Il fut présenté au roi assez rapidement mais il sentit clairement l'hostilité de chacun des Jotunns qu'il croisa sur le chemin. Certains même avaient déjà un pic de glace forgé à leur bras par la simple force de leur colère et de leur volonté.

« Tu oses revenir ici, toi qui as combattu les miens il y a peu. »

« Je ne viens pas au nom d'Asgard, » répondit Loki en s'inclinant. « Ma présence ne concerne en rien nos royaumes respectifs mais me touche plus personnellement. »

Le roi avait toujours un regard haineux mais il lui fit signe de poursuivre, une lueur curieuse et partiellement mauvaise faisant luire ses yeux de braise.

« Pour mieux comprendre mon histoire sans partir sur le moindre a priori des histoires selon le royaume d'Asgard, je souhaiterai avoir votre version de la guerre qui a confronté nos deux royaumes. »

« En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il de savoir notre version ? »

Loki leva simplement le bras droit et se concentra sur son glamour pour faire apparaître sa peau bleue.

« Je pense que ceci devrait vous éclairer sur mes motivations. »

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise à la vue de la peau bleu roi.

« Montre toutes tes marques. »

« Mes marques ? » demanda Loki.

« Chaque Jotunn a des marques spécifiques qui désignent son clan. A quel clan appartiens-tu ? »

« Je sais parfaitement de qui je suis le fils, Roi Laufey, » répondit le brun en remettant son glamour. « Odin me l'a avoué avant de tomber dans le profond sommeil. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il m'a emmené, que m'est-il arrivé ? »

« Sans connaître tes marques, comment espères-tu que je te réponde ? »

« Répondez simplement à ma question avec la plus grande honnêteté. J'aviserai par rapport à vos réponses. Je suis venu avec le moins d'a priori possible. Je veux savoir qui je suis et pourquoi Odin a agi ainsi. Et si ce que je sais de sa bouche est seulement la vérité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il m'ait menti... »

Laufey réfléchit un instant aux paroles de cet enfant élevé loin des siens, de son peuple qui cherchait des réponses malgré son éducation poussée à craindre les êtres comme lui.

« La vérité sur la guerre donc, » soupira-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« C'est tout ce que je demande, » confirma Loki d'une voix neutre.

« A cette époque, mon peuple souffrait d'une effroyable épidémie. Bon nombre de nos enfants n'ont pas survécu, certains mêmes naissant prématurément sans que nous puissions en faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Quelle était la source de la famine ? »

« Nous avons eu de très mauvaises récoltes pendant dix ou quinze années consécutives, » répondit le roi. « Le temps n'était pas propice. Nous avons été demandé de l'aide aux Elfes, aux Vanes et même aux Nains, mais Odin a exigé qu'aucun d'eux ne nous viennent en aide. Tout ce que nous désirions, c'était de la nourriture. Nos enfants mourraient, tout comme nos anciens. Seuls les plus rigoureux, les guerriers, ont survécus à cette tragédie. »

L'ambiance se fit plus triste et plus pieuse tout un coup. Loki sentit la différence alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil chaque Jotunn présent dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous affectés par cette période. Du moins les plus vieux.

« Nous n'en avons jamais voulu aux autres peuples de ne pas affronter les foudres d'Asgard. Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes pour ne pas engager une guerre contre Odin. Nous en voulons à Odin de nous avoir refusé à l'époque l'aide dont nous avions besoin alors qu'il se clamait Seigneur et Protecteur des neuf royaumes. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jotunheim en fait partie. »

« C'est en effet le cas, » confirma Loki.

« Ne pouvant trouver un arrangement avec les autres royaumes, nous nous sommes tournés vers les seuls qui restaient à l'écart de nous, un peuple bien jeune et éphémère. »

« Midgard. Les humains. »

« En effet. Nous étions prêts à n'importe quoi juste pour de la nourriture. Nous n'avions aucun but belliqueux. Nous aurions échangé nos connaissances ou certaines de nos techniques avec eux avec joie pour peu qu'il y ait des vivres à la clef. Odin a décrété cela comme un acte d'invasion de Midgard de notre part et il a déclaré la guerre. »

Le ton de Laufey s'était fait plus dur sur cette dernière révélation. Et ses guerriers grondaient de colère au rappel de cette sombre période.

« N'ayant plus le choix, nous avons donc riposté contre Odin et son injustice. Nous avons combattu avec la force du désespoir. Mais les nôtres mourraient toujours tant de la faim que des combats acharnés. Nous avons perdus plus de la moitié de notre population. J'ai … j'ai moi-même perdu mon fils ainé. »

Loki hésita un instant alors qu'il entendait la tristesse dans la voix du roi. Il savait qu'il était son fils. Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans son regard quand il l'avait évoqué qu'il ne pouvait douter de l'existence du cœur des Jotunns. Les Ases avaient définitivement tort à ce sujet.

« Il est né prématuré et au milieu des combats, » continua Laufey, le regard baissé sur ses mains. « Mais malgré cela, il semblait fort et bien vivant pour son état. Dans ma faiblesse, je n'ai eu le temps que de le déposer dans un temple que je savais très fréquenté avant de m'en éloigner. Si je devais mourir, je voulais être sûr que l'un de mes sujets le ramène auprès de mon consort, auprès de sa famille. »

Un Jotunn marcha vers le roi et posa une main sur son épaule en soutien. Loki devina qu'il devait être le consort. Par conséquent, il devait être son père. Et Laufey de fait était donc sa mère.

« Contre toute attente, j'ai survécu, » continua Laufey. « Mais jamais mon fils nous a été retourné. J'ai envoyé quelques guerriers au temple et dans les villages voisins. Hélas, il avait disparu et l'autel était couvert de sang, le sol jonché de cadavres. Je n'ai jamais pu faire entièrement mon deuil. Nous autres, Jotunns, sommes vraiment tournés vers la famille. Perdre un enfant, en particulier quand nous l'avons portés, c'est comme si on nous arrachait un membre. Nous nous en remettons que très difficilement. Parfois même jamais. »

Le roi garda un instant le silence pour se remettre de ses émotions et Loki ne dit aucun mot, pouvant comprendre sa douleur pour l'avoir lui-même éprouvée.

« Malgré ma perte, malgré ma colère, pour la survie de mon peuple, j'ai du accepter la trêve proposée par Odin. Cela a été la pire des humiliations pour moi mais je n'ai guère eu le choix à l'époque. Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier mes sujets pour mon propre chagrin. »

Certains guerriers émirent quelques commentaires dans leur langue mais le roi les coupa d'une voix sèche et n'acceptant aucune réplique.

« Je comprends votre choix, Roi Laufey, » fit alors Loki. « Comme je comprends aussi vos sujets quand ils vous disent accepter se sacrifier pour venger votre fils disparu. Tant l'un et l'autre sont des agissements honorables. Je vous remercie. J'ai enfin eu les réponses à mes questions. »

« Maintenant que tu connais l'histoire de ton peuple, dis-nous à quel clan tu appartiens, » dit le roi. « Montre-nous tes marques. »

« Avant cela, laissez-moi vous dire qui je suis et ce que Odin m'a raconté à mon sujet. »

Laufey accepta d'un geste de la main et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône de glace.

« Je m'appelle Loki et j'ai aujourd'hui mille quarante-cinq ans. J'ai été élevé à la cour d'Asgard… »

« Tu es le deuxième fils d'Odin, » coupa le roi. « Nous savons très bien qui tu es. Du moins, ton identité ase… Un sorcier fourbe et sournois et un négociateur hors pair à ce qu'on dit. J'ai été témoin de ta magie mais pas de ton art de la parole. »

Loki sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Odin m'a élevé dans un but précis. Celui qu'un jour, nous pourrions signer un traité de paix durable entre nos deux mondes. Mais son projet n'a finalement jamais vu le jour. »

« Je ne l'aurais de toute façon jamais signé, » rétorqua Laufey.

« Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai ignoré être un Jotunn. Déjà bébé, j'étais capable de magie et j'avais appliqué instinctivement sur moi un glamour me faisant ressembler à n'importe quel Ase. C'est ce qui a poussé Odin à m'emmener. Selon lui, j'avais été abandonné, laissé à mon sort, bien trop petit et chétif pour un enfant de notre race. »

« Comment as-tu découvert tes origines si tu les ignorais depuis toujours ? »

« Lors de notre combat il y a quelques jours, » répondit Loki. « J'ai … j'ai tué l'un de vos guerriers mais il a eu le temps de m'agripper le bras. Je me suis attendu à souffrir, brûlé par votre peau de glace, mais finalement, la mienne n'a fait prendre la même teinte sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'aurais bien posé mes questions à ce moment-là mais il n'était pas propice avec Thor et sa soif de sang et de combats. Et comme j'étais encore en mon cœur fidèle à Asgard, je me devais de le protéger et les forcer à se replier. Je n'ai su toute la vérité que le lendemain de la bouche d'Odin lui-même. »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il m'avait trouvé dans un temple, abandonné, criant et hurlant dans le silence qui suit toute bataille. »

Certains murmures se firent entendre dans la salle alors que le roi lui-même se redressait sur son siège. Son regard brûlait dangereusement, son expression variant entre colère et espoir.

« Montre-moi tes marques, Prince d'Asgard ! » ordonna Laufey. « Je n'entendrais plus un seul mot de ta bouche tant que tu ne les auras pas dévoilées ! »

« Craignez-vous, comme n'importe quel Ase me connaissant, que je vous raconte des mensonges ? » s'enquit le sorcier.

« Fais juste ce que je t'ordonne ! »

Loki pinça les lèvres et s'avança d'un pas.

« J'accepte de les montrer, » dit-il d'une voix un peu plus froide et légèrement sèche. « Non pas parce que vous me l'avez ordonné mais parce que vous m'avez prouvé que si moi je suis un excellent menteur, Odin, lui est bien pire que moi. Il en est le Dieu même. Même si, sur un point, j'en conviens, il ne m'a pas menti, » ajouta-t-il en regardant sa main.

Il relâchait progressivement le glamour mais cette fois-ci sur l'entièreté de son corps. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, n'aimant pas cette forme à cause de toutes ces histoires qu'il avait entendues étant enfant. Même s'il savait la vérité, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela l'effrayait encore un peu. Mais c'était une peur irrationnelle. Il le savait aussi.

« Il m'a emmené dans un but précis uniquement parce que j'étais le fils héritier du trône de Jotunheim, » termina-t-il en relevant la tête.

A la surprise succéda enfin un immense espoir ainsi que du bonheur dans les yeux du couple royal. Des murmures se faisaient également entendre parmi les gardes.

« Le prince est revenu. Le prince est vivant ! »

Laufey se leva de son trône et mit un genou à terre devant Loki pour le regarder de plus près.

« Loptr, » murmura-t-il en glissant une main immense sur son petit visage.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Loki, même s'il était grand pour un Ase, approchant facilement les deux mètres, il restait inconsidérablement petit pour un Jotunn. Il releva un sourcil en entendant son nom mais apprécia immédiatement l'élan maternel de Laufey qui ne le connaissait pourtant pas du tout.

« As-tu souffert ? »

Voilà quelle avait été la seconde question du roi.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. « Enfin… pas dans le sens physique du terme. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai été malmené psychologiquement à cause de ma différence. Les sorciers ne sont pas bien vus à Asgard… Mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas été maltraité si c'est cela votre inquiétude. La reine Frigg m'a élevé comme son propre fils et m'a enseigné la magie puisque j'avais des prédispositions dans ce domaine. Le Prince Thor a été lui-même très protecteur durant un temps, un grand-frère exemplaire, avant de grandir et devenir le jeune guerrier prétentieux que vous avez rencontré il y a quelques jours. »

« Et Odin ? »

« Au début, il était un père pour moi. Mais quand j'ai commencé à user de mes talents, combattant à ma manière avec ma verve ou mes pouvoirs pour avoir les résultats, gagnant les batailles ou au contraire en évitant avec habileté les effusions de sang et les batailles héroïques, il a commencé à … je ne saurais trop dire quand cela a changé. Un jour il était le père fier de ses deux enfants, le lendemain… il avait un regard déçu sur moi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprends que maintenant pourquoi… Je n'ai jamais été son fils tout simplement parce que je suis le vôtre. Et j'avoue… ne pas savoir quoi faire maintenant. »

« N'as-tu jamais souffert ? Vraiment ? »

La voix de Laufey était vraiment inquiète alors qu'il posait sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il ne l'avait pas lâché tout ce temps.

« Je … »

Loki réfléchit un bref instant avant d'avoir la réponse au bord des lèvres.

« Il y a quelques siècles oui mais … Cela a été une douleur similaire à la vôtre. » Le roi fronça les sourcils. « Mais la magie m'a permis d'atténuer la douleur de mon cœur par quatre fois. »

« Quatre fois … ? »

« Je suis père… ou mère plutôt de quatre enfants. Mais à l'exception de ma fille, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de les élever. Et ma fille a été bannie sur Hellheim trois siècles après sa naissance. »

« Tu en parles comme si cela ne te faisait rien, » commenta le consort du roi.

Loki tourna son regard vers son père.

« Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien. C'est juste … assourdi … par la magie. Pour le reste, le temps m'a appris à dissimuler ce que je ressens vraiment pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en servir contre moi. »

Les deux parents comprirent alors le manque de réaction émotive.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu les élever ? »

« Etais-tu trop jeune ? »

« Cela a été l'un des arguments en effet mais pas le principal… Ils étaient considérés comme des monstres et ont été exilés d'Asgard, chacun à leur tour à l'exception de mon aîné. »

Parler avec le couple royal de Jotunheim était étrangement facile pour Loki qui avait pourtant l'habitude de garder jalousement ses secrets pour lui. Même la reine Frigg ne savait pas tout alors qu'il lui parlait souvent et se confiait à elle. Avec Laufey et son époux, Farbauti, il pouvait parler et pour la première fois vraiment laisser les choses couler. Il n'osa pas pour autant ôter le sortilège qui lui permettait d'avancer sans souffrir de sa séparation avec ses enfants. Maintenant il comprenait mieux la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à chaque fois.

Il parla des jours durant, restant dormir la nuit sur place sans jamais retourner une seule fois au royaume d'Asgard donner des nouvelles. Il reprit son nom d'origine avec plaisir et fit connaissance non seulement avec ses parents mais aussi ses frères Byleist et Helblindi. Il avait reçu l'adorable surnom de 'petit frère'. Le comble pour un frère aîné. Mais il n'en était pas outré pour autant. Il restait petit en taille…

Il finit par s'habituer à sa forme jotunne et se mit rapidement à revêtir la tenue locale au détail prêt qu'il était plus sensible que les autres Jotunns au froid. Il avait besoin de porter quelque chose sur le dos en tout temps. Il avait donc toujours une de ses précieuses capes vanes sur le dos.

Il réapprit ce que c'était qu'une véritable famille, n'ayant plus vraiment cela à Asgard à l'exception de la reine qui jouait encore son rôle de mère adoptive à la perfection et le resterait encore certainement dans le cœur de Loki.

Deux années plus tard, une délégation asgardienne arriva à Utgard. Loki jouait gaiement avec les enfants du coin, les amusant avec ses quelques tours de magie tout en leur enseignant les lois d'Yggdrasil comme la reine Frigg elle-même les lui avait enseignées. Des lois immuables.

« Loptr, » fit l'un de ses frères en arrivant, armé d'un pic de glace. « Des Ases. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et renvoya les enfants auprès de leurs parents avant de suivre son frère. Il ne s'arma pas, ayant confiance en sa magie qu'il ne réprimait plus du tout depuis qu'il vivait au grand jour. Il se figea quelques secondes quand il pénétra dans la salle du trône. Thor était là et menait un groupe de guerriers.

« Loptr, approche, » fit Laufey d'un geste. « Le Prince Thor m'accuse de retenir le Prince Loki contre son gré. Que je l'ai capturé. »

« Qui a dit des absurdités pareilles ? » demanda ce dernier. « Je doute fort que Thor ai pu inventer pareille ineptie, ce n'est pas une tête très pensante. »

« Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de notre Prince ! » s'exclama Sif dégainant son épée.

« Ola ! Sif » s'exclama Loki en reculant de deux pas les mains en l'air. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rengainer ta lame. J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'exprimer ainsi avec Thor ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler des affaires royales ! Retourne à ta place ! »

« Où quoi, gringalet ? »

« La chose qu'il ne faut jamais dire au Prince Loptr, » commenta Byleist en ricanant.

« Oh mais elle le sait parfaitement, » rit le sorcier avec le regard luisant de malice. « Je vous donne trente secondes pour crier mon nom ase à ceci. »

Il claqua des doigts et Sif se retrouva totalement désarmée, les cheveux coupés et affublée de deux oreilles et une trompe d'éléphant.

Tous les Jotunns ricanèrent à l'humiliation de la guerrière et même Laufey se permit un sourire amusé alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de son fils aîné.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, mon fils, mais rends à la guerrière son apparence initiale. »

« Suis-je obligé ? » demanda Loki avec un sourire.

« Loki, » soupira alors Thor qui avait bien reconnu là la marque de fabrique des farces de son frère. « S'il te plait. »

« J'ai droit à un s'il te plait de ta part, Thor ? » s'étonna le sorcier en claquant malgré tout des doigts pour faire ce qui était si gentiment demandé. « Serait-ce mon anniversaire ? Non, c'était il y a trois mois. Tu es en retard d'ailleurs. Deux fois en retard à vrai dire. »

« J'étais à Midgard, » expliqua le blond.

« Je sais. Tu as appris ta leçon ? »

« Je ne serais pas ici sinon, » répondit-il en posant une main sur son marteau. « Pourquoi tu te déguises en Jotunn ? »

« J'ai retiré mon déguisement ase serait un peu plus exact, » sourit le Jotunn. « Odin ne t'a pas raconté la vérité sur mes origines ? »

« C'est justement Père qui m'envoie ici pour te ramener. »

« Et il n'a envoyé qu'une poignée d'hommes pour me ramener, » ricana le sorcier soudain plus froid. « Alors, il te ment pour récupérer un trophée vivant et t'oblige à faire en plus la sale besogne au point de te faire botter les fesses par un sorcier et toutes les troupes de Jotunheim. N'est-ce pas affligeant ? »

Thor ne répondit pas, gardant les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait à chaque parole qui sortait de la bouche du Jotunn qui avait exactement les mêmes traits que son frère. Et la même taille également. Il était juste … bleu, avec deux petites cornes et des scarifications naturelles partout sur le visage et les bras.

« Tu viendras de ton plein gré ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir au bout d'un moment.

« Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Thor, » soupira Loki avec léger sourire. « Je viendrais peut-être un jour à Asgard pour rendre visite à la reine Frigg car j'ai encore beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais c'est tout. Ma place est ici, auprès des miens, ma famille. Si Odin a refusé de te dire la vérité, demande à la reine. Elle ne pourra te mentir à ce sujet. Surtout si tu lui dis que je suis très heureux ici. C'est le plus important pour elle après tout. »

« Evidemment, un monstre ne peut être heureux et à sa place que parmi les monstres, » maugréa Sif.

Loki pointa son regard de braise sur la guerrière, nullement surpris par ses propos.

« Quoi ? Tu veux te battre peut-être ? » ricana-t-elle ensuite.

« Sif, » prévint Thor. « Ne commence pas. »

« Serais-tu devenu sage, Thor ? » demanda alors Loki, agréablement étonné. « Ton voyage à Midgard t'aurait-il mis du plomb dans la tête. »

« Un peu, » admit le blond.

« 'Pa ? » demanda ensuite le sorcier avec un sourire.

Laufey jeta un regard son aîné et hocha la tête.

« Personne n'intervient, » ordonna-t-il à ses gardes.

Techniquement, il n'avait pas à le dire. Chacun d'eux savait que Loki savait se débrouiller seul au combat. Il s'était également entraîné auprès des Jotunns durant ces deux années et ils avaient encouragé l'usage de la fourberie et de la magie qui palliait la force et la taille du sorcier.

« Je suis à toi, Sif, » répondit Loki en s'écartant et faisant apparaitre une lance de glace dans sa main, semblable à sa lance ase.

« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, » siffla-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

« Ici, c'est plutôt de la neige, » rétorqua le Jotunn avec sourire, bien campé sur ses jambes. « Allez, viens ! Je t'attends ! »

Il fit tournoyer sa lance, patient et fit exactement comme à l'entraînement avec ses frères. C'était bien plus simple d'apprendre à se battre quand on avait des commentaires constructifs. Elle frappa de nombreuses fois du tranchant de sa lame mais il para chacun de ses coups avec plus ou moins d'aisance, dansant tout simplement autour de la guerrière. Puis, voyant une opportunité, il s'appuya sur son arme pour se donner de l'élan et donna un puissant coup de pied dans le flanc de la guerrière.

« Touché, semble-t-il, » rit-il doucement en l'entendant grogner.

« Parce que tu triches toujours, avec ou sans ton déguisement, tu resteras toujours un tricheur, Loki. »

« Je n'ai même pas encore usé de magie, » soupira le sorcier en s'appuyant contre le manche. « Mais si tu insistes à ce que je triche, voilà qui devrait te faire plaisir. »

Il agita simplement la main et la guerrière fut enfermée dans un bloc de glace jusqu'aux épaules et fut totalement dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

« Sens-tu la différence maintenant, Sif ? » demanda-t-il en inspectant les ongles d'une de ses mains avec négligence, un sourire supérieur et arrogant sur les lèvres. « N'importe qui ici pourra te dire que j'y vais encore doucement avec toi, que ce soit avec ou sans ma magie. Et tu n'es même pas capable de t'en libérer là où mes congénères le peuvent. »

« Ils doivent certainement être des sorciers aussi. »

« Loptr est le seul sorcier des environs, » réfuta Laufey avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. « Et il est un excellent combattant malgré sa petite taille. Je suppose que je dois partiellement sa formation à votre enseignant, à vous autres, Ases. Il a été élevé dans l'honneur des combats glorieux et dignes d'Asgard. Et il ne baisse jamais les bras devant une difficulté. La seule chose que nous lui avons apprise, nous, sa famille, son peuple, c'est à ne pas se laisser écraser et à exprimer sa différence au grand jour. Cela n'a fait que le rendre … »

« … plus fort, » termina Loki avec un grand sourire. « Veux-tu continuer sans que je 'triche', Sif ? Ou en as-tu assez ? »

« Cela suffit, Sif, » dit Thor. « Je ne te le demande pas en tant qu'ami mais en tant que Prince. »

« Voyons, mon frère, » fit Loki surpris. « Toi qui me reprochais de ne pas être porté à l'art du combat, tu m'ôtes ce plaisir ? »

Laufey tiqua légèrement à l'appellation mais Farbauti posa une main sur l'épaule de son consort. Les deux avaient été élevés ensemble comme des frères. Il était normal que certaines désignations ou la façon dont ils se percevaient l'un l'autre restent les mêmes. Ils resteraient au minimum des amis et frères de cœur.

« Je vois surtout que tu cherches à te venger, Loki. »

« Avec Sif, est-ce surprenant ? » demanda le sorcier.

« Non, » admit le Dieu du Tonnerre en soupirant. « Tu la libères ou faut-il que je le fasse moi-même ? »

Le Jotunn sourit doucement, réfléchissant à la proposition.

« J'accepte de la libérer …., » fit-il lentement.

« Encore un marché ? » rit doucement Thor.

« Tu me connais… »

« Et je dois faire quoi en échange ? »

« Tu te bats contre moi ? »

« Loki ? »

« Un combat amical, cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur nos royaumes ni rien. Pas plus qu'avec Sif. Juste un petit combat entre frères comme autrefois. »

« Sauf que tu perdais. »

« Je n'étais pas aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui… »

« Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela donne, » fit alors Thor avec un immense sourire en détachant son marteau de sa ceinture. « Pas de magie et je n'utilise pas Mjolnirr. »

« Cela me semble équitable, » fit le Jotunn en reprenant une forme ase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si je n'en avais rien à faire de brûler Sif, je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser avec ma peau glaciale, Thor, » répondit simplement Loki.

Le combat commença.

xXxXxXx

Thor repartit trois jours plus tard de Jotunheim avec une trêve signée entre les deux royaumes et la promesse de revoir son frère qu'il acceptait entièrement sous ses traits Jotunns. Il avait écouté la version du roi quant à la guerre et il avait été témoin de tout l'amour, toute la bonté que le peuple des glaces pouvaient éprouver. Il avait découvert Loki plus joyeux et plus heureux que jamais et était heureux pour lui.

Loki, ou Loptr, avait trouvé sa place dans l'univers. C'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, même si ce n'était pas à ses côtés à Asgard. Il n'aurait qu'à faire le trajet jusque Jotunheim, ou lui de le faire jusqu'à Asgard pour qu'ils puissent encore partager quelques moments de complicité en tant qu'amis et en tant que frères.

Mais une chose était sûre, le Roi Père-de-Toute-Chose allait l'entendre. Un tel mensonge ne pouvait rester impuni. Et s'il devait à nouveau être banni sur Midgard pour avoir exprimé son nouveau point de vue sur Loki et sur les Jotunns, alors soit. Il accepterait la sentence avec joie. Le bonheur du sorcier était plus important que sa présence à Asgard. Le Royaume avait pu vivre et prospérer bien avant sa naissance, il ne s'écroulerait pas parce qu'il décidait de vivre dans son monde natal plutôt qu'à la cité d'Argent.

Il ignorait ce qui s'annonçait dans un avenir proche mais il se faisait déjà la promesse que, quand il serait roi d'Asgard, il signerait un traité de paix durable avec le Jotunheim et il ferait tout pour que son frère ait à nouveau sa famille totalement réunie, moyennant quelques sécurités concernant Ragnarok évidemment. Mais il aurait tout le temps d'en discuter plus avant avec Loki dans les décennies à venir.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !
> 
> Eh bien, voilà, Loki, ou plutôt Loptr, est de retour chez lui.
> 
> J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu.
> 
> Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires tant sur Loki que sur Harry Potter.
> 
> Protégez-vous bien en ces temps difficiles,
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
